Warriors ll the New Era: LustClan
by HamLamsFan
Summary: Lemony Warrior Lemons. Lots of lemon zest, recontinuing after a short discontinue. Abandoning plot, but I'll still use the OC's. I will take requests, and I'll update as soon as I can!
1. Alligences

**Allegiances**

 **LustClan**

 _Leader:_

Luststar: Sexy brown, dark brown, and white she-cat with vivid, green eyes and an extremely tight core.

 _Deputy:_

Largedick: Dark brown and cream tabby tom with icy blue eyes and a very large member.

(Apprentice: Bigpaw)

 _Medicine Cat:_

Asshole: Handsome, gay, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and a tight asshole.

(Apprentice: Fetishpaw)

 _Warriors:_

Hugemember: Black, brown, and dark gray tabby tom with a huge member.

(Apprentice: Vaginapaw)

Smallcore: Pretty golden she-cat with deep amber eyes and a very tight core.

(Apprentice: Heatpaw)

Roughthrust: White tom with brown ears and paws who likes it rough.

(Apprentice: Dickpaw)

Sluttymew: Light gray and black tabby with white patches with soft green eyes and an alluring mew.

(Apprentice: Tightpaw)

Rapedick: Huge dark russet tom with the largest dick in the forest. Likes raping kits.

(Apprentice: Bitchpaw)

Cumface: Dark cream she-cat with a white face and hazel eyes.

(Apprentice: Lushpaw)

Longdick: Light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a very long member.

(Apprentice: Wetpaw)

Littlecunt: Black and cream she-cat with a very small core and deep blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Fuckpaw)

Creamycum: Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes who is excellent at giving blowjobs.

(Apprentice: Hugepaw)

 _Apprentices Who Have Mentors (AM):_

Bigpaw: Handsome dark brown tom with amber eyes and a big, fat member.

Fetishpaw: Rosy-brown she-cat with light blue eyes and a long, thick tail.

Vaginapaw: Dark gold and cream she-cat with a huge but tight core.

Heatpaw: Light gray she-cat with light green eyes who is always in heat.

Dickpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a great big member.

Tightpaw: Pretty light gray and dark brown tabby she-cat with a very tight core.

Bitchpaw: Sexy and alluring golden and black she-cat with blue eyes and a small core.

Lushpaw: Dark gray and white she-cat with huge nipples and a large ass

Wetpaw: Dark brown and pale ginger tom who cums easily.

Fuckpaw: White tom with dreamy dark brown eyes who rapes the unsuspecting.

Hugepaw: Dark ginger and white tom with the largest member of the apprentices.

 _Apprentices Without Mentors (AW):_

Pussypaw: Creamy ginger she-cat with green eyes and a loose core.

Memberpaw: Black and white tom with an average sized member.

Cockpaw: Cream tom with gray eyes who has a nasty attitude.

Clitpaw: Dark gray she-cat with white paws who can never reach orgasm.

Tonguepaw: Brown and white she-cat who is excellent at kissing but has a loose core.

 _Queens:_

Humpcore: White and black tabby with an excellent sex drive.

(Mother to seven kittens)

Smallpussy: Soft gray she-cat with light yellow eyes and a small core.

(Mother to five kittens)

Dickrider: Dark gray and ginger she-cat who is excellent at riding dicks.

(Mother to nine kittens)

 _Slaves:_

Pearl: Small creamy-gray she-cat with creamy-white paws and tail-tip, and lovely pearl-colored eyes and soft fur.

Daffodil: Warm yellow tabby she-cat with deep green eyes.

Frost: Very pale gray tom with frosty blue eyes and a long tail.

Cooper: Handsome dark brown and white tabby tom with soft blue eyes.

 **LoveClan:**

 _Leader:_

Lovestar: Beautiful rosy gray she-cat with a white tail tip and pinkish eyes.

 **SexClan:**

 _Leader:_

Sexstar: Huge dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a huge, thick, long member.

 **MatingClan:**

 _Leader:_

Matingstar: Handsome ginger and black tom with a tight asshole and a long member.

* * *

 **A/N: Have something to complain about? If so, please feel free to drop a review and wait for me to find a fuck to give! Thank you! Feel free to request!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Luststar shook out her dappled pelt, her long and thick fur fluttering in the wind. Her deputy, Largedick, padded up behind her.

She glanced at him, noticing that his large member was starting to slide out unconsciously. Luststar sighed, but not unhappily, knowing that her deputy was most utterly and deeply in love with her. But it was only her secret; no other cat knew but her… and Largedick.

The problem: Luststar already has a mate. Rapedick. They grew up together, mated together, and fought side-by-side to drive out countless rouges from their territory. Yes, Rapedick would be the only cat for Luststar, and she knew it. But the thought of Largedick's member entering her tight core… _mmmmm._

 _There's nothing better than an affair to spice up your life ever more… Luststar thought, her insides squirming excitedly._

She glanced around at Largedick, her heart thumping madly. She narrowed her eyes sexily and shifted her tail away, exposing her sexy, dripping core. Largedick met her eyes, his own gleaming with lust.

He advanced slowly, his member now fully unsheathed. A few beads of arousal dripped down Luststar's core, and dirty thoughts sprung into her mind. Largedick stopped just before Luststar's ass, his icy blue eyes gleaming.

"Beg." he growled, with a hint of teeth.

"Oooh, Largedick." Luststar mewed sexily, "I want to feel your large dick stretch my tight pussy, I want to feel your barbs scrape along my tender walls, I want you inside me, with you hot cu- oh!"

She moaned as Largedick mounted her, the tip of his member already inside her wet core. He slowly pushed inside, and Luststar relished the way his hard member stretched her core, his barbs scraping her tender walls.

"Ooooh…" she moaned.

Largedick knew what his leader liked, slow at first, then speeding up to a fast, rough fuck.

"You like that, little kitty?" he growled, stopping halfway inside of her, then slowly pulling out.

"Ohhh… yes, Largedick." Luststar moaned.

Largedick growled and thrust his hips hard against Luststar, and she squeaked in pain and surprise.

"Call me 'Master'!" Largedick growled.

"Yes, Master!" Luststar yowled, and Largedick slowly pulled out again. Then, for the first time, he started going faster.

Luststar whimpered, lost in lust, as she felt her deputy's huge member slide in and out of her dripping core, his barbs scraping at her walls. Each thrust sent another wave of pleasure throughout her body, and she moaned in ecstasy.

Largedick thrusted faster and faster until Luststar's body was jolting back and forth, both cats moaning and yowling in pleasure. Luststar threw herself back, trying to get Largedick's member deeper and deeper into her core.

"Oh, Luststar, you're so tight, you make such a good fuck buddy." Largedick growled, his member slamming into her at full speed and full force, mating her like never before.

"Oh, Largedick!" Luststar yowled, waves of pleasure emanating from her core. His dick hit her sweet-spot, and Luststar moaned.

"You like that?" Largedick growled.

"Yes, Master! Right there, keep on going!" Luststar panted, beads of perspiration running down her legs along with her own cum.

Largedick hit her sweet-spot over and over again in a frenzy, and took no notice when blood started running out of Luststar's ass. This was the best he's ever mated: he'd never gone faster or harder than now.

Slowly, he felt the pressure starting to build up in his dick, and he knew that he was going to cum soon. He thrusted into Luststar with everything that he had, his balls slapping against her clit, making wet sucking noises.

"Ohhh, Luststar, I'm going to cum!" he screeched.

Just then, he felt the tension snap in his dick and cum burst out, traveling at the speed of a bullet. It quickly filled Luststar's core, and dripped down her legs. Largedick's eyes were rolled back in pleasure, and his dick gave one last squirt of cum before starting to soften.

Luststar groaned and orgasmed onto Largedick's softening member, her walls vibrating over and over again.

"Oh, Largedick…"

Largedick pulled his now limp member out of Luststar's core. "I bet you liked that, huh, you slut."

Luststar purred. "Yes, I did."

Largedick turned around and padded away. "Fucking you was fun, Luststar. We should do it some time again."

Luststar purred after him. "Of course, Largedick. Here at noon tomorrow."

Largedick grinned, anticipating the fuck very much.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave reviews! (This is a re-post of the story, I'm fixing the formatting and starting over and everything.) You can be mean, but Idgaf.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Bitchpaw was jolted awake by a sharp prod to her side. She turned around and snarled when she saw Fuckpaw staring at her with wide brown eyes.

Bitchpaw snarled at Fuckpaw. "Why did you wake me up? Our naming ceremony is tomorrow!"

Fuckpaw's eyes flashed, but he mewed, "I wanted a little more extra practice before tomorrow, to prove to the Clan my worth."

Bitchpaw sighed. "Fuckpaw. You don't need extra practice."

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy a good, long, hard, fuck anytime, it's just that she didn't want to be tired for her warrior ceremony tomorrow, when all the cats in the Clan will participate in one big orgy.

"Oh, come on, sexy, you know that you want to…" Fuckpaw mewed sexily, winding himself around her sleek and beautiful body.

Bitchpaw sighed, giving in. "Okay," she mewed teasingly, "but not in here."

Fuckpaw grinned. "Perfect."

They both slipped out of the den and raced into the forest. Once they found a place far enough away from camp, Fuckpaw turned around and pounced onto Bitchpaw.

Bitchpaw squeaked in surprise, but then shivered and she felt Fuckpaw's tounge snake into her core.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned, her claws flexing. "Fuckpaw…"

Fuckpaw's rough tounge snaked in and out, licking her until she was dripping wet and trembling.

Then the tongue vanished. Bitchpaw shivered as a cool breeze whispered around her core. Then something hard touched her core entrance. Bitchpaw craned her neck to catch a glimpse of Fuckpaw's thick cock.

"Beg, pussycat." he snarled.

"Oh, Fuckpaw, I want you to take me with your big, thick cock, tear me up inside, I want your kits, let my pussy be your-oh!"

Fuckpaw thrusted in unexpectedly, his thick cock sliding easily into her core. He humped her mercilessly, ignoring her shrieks of pain.

Fuckpaw's member stretched Bitchpaw's extremely tight core, so much that Bitchpaw thought it would split.

"Fuckpaw, not so fast!" she howled as he slammed into her.

"Tough luck, you soft bitch!" he snarled. "I'm not slowing down!"

He thrusted into her again and again, his barbed dick scraping at her walls and punching her vagina over and over again, the tip often poking into her womb. It was the hardest and most hardcore fuck Bitchpaw had ever had.

Suddenly Fuckpaw gave an extra-hard thrust and about one-fourth of his dick slid past her vagina and into her womb. Bitchpaw screamed in agony, her ass burning like fire. Tears flodded into her eyes as Fuckpaw pulled out.

"STOP!" she snarled, trying to turn around and flashing out a paw. It caught Fuckpaw on his cheek and he yelped in surprise.

Bitchpaw wriggled away and started to scamper off, but the pain in her vagina was too great, and after a few seconds, she was reduced to a painful hobble.

Fuckpaw caught up to her in a few seconds and easily nudged her over. His dick was still swollen and slick with her juices. He bent down and licked her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bitchpaw. I didn't know I was hurting you that badly."

Bitchpaw turned away, her core throbbing. But it wasn't with pain. Bitchpaw looked up, and Fuckpaw read the lust in her eyes.

He slowly slid his member into her vagina, and as he pumped in and out, made sure that he didn't go into her womb.

Bitchpaw moaned, his thick dick touching every part of her, and when he reached her g-spot, she yowled out in pure bliss. Then Fuckpaw started moving faster and faster, until his dick was just a blur and both cats were rocking back and forth like crazy.

Bitchpaw threw herself upwards, trying to her his dick further and further into her pussy. They both moaned in pleasure, and Fuckpaw's dick made wet sucking noises as he thrusted in and out like a maniac. Fuckpaw's dick hit her sweet-spot over and over, while his paws worked at her clit, kneading it. Bitchpaw snaked her tail into Fuckpaw's ass and started pumping it in and out in a frenzy. Fuckpaw her her g-spot one more time and Bitchpaw screamed out, her vagina convulsing and her orgasm exploding.

Fuckpaw cried out as he felt his member release stream after stream of his sperm, waves of pleasure rolling out of his dick. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled out his member and Bitchpaw licked it until it was clean and limp.

"I… I'm sorry about hurting you." Fuckpaw said.

"Shhh… it's okay." Bitchpaw whispered, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

The moon shone its light down onto the two apprentices, and feelings bloomed under the silver light.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Leave hate if you'd like, Idc, and request if you want!**


End file.
